In decision analysis, a decision tree may be used as a visual and analytical decision support tool, where the expected values (or expected utility) of competing alternatives are calculated. Decision tree learning uses a decision tree as a predictive model, which maps observations about an item to conclusions about the item's target value. More descriptive names for such decision tree models are classification trees or regression trees.